


have you ever seen the rain?

by quandtuesla



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quandtuesla/pseuds/quandtuesla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had one more year in Dillon. She had a plan, so of course fate had found a way of changing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	have you ever seen the rain?

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters 
> 
> this was the first tulie drabble i wrote and it's special to me so i hope you enjoy!

Everyone had lied when they said that Junior year was the most stressful. Nobody talked about how Senior Year was full of college applications and homework they still expected you to do. They didn’t talk about the overwhelming desire to just ignore it all, or the never ending parade of questions that adults felt the need to throw your way. The certainly didn’t take into account having a principal for a mother, a coach for a father, much less a baby sister that managed to take up all your time. Nor a job on the side, and the majority of your friends being gone. They sure as hell didn’t factor in getting over the boy you thought you loved. And they certainly never would have seen Tim Riggins coming. 

Julie had always considered herself to be a calm and patient person, up until the point that Tim Riggins became a permanent fixture in her home again. When her dad had shared that he was bringing him on board as an assistant coach, Julie had felt indifferent to the matter. She was glad that he wasn’t off drinking himself to death, but it hadn’t seemed like something that would interfere in her life. Back then things had been different; she was still with Matt, school hadn’t started yet, and Gracie Belle hadn’t been obsessed with pulling the books off her bookshelf whenever she managed to waddle into her room. 

He had come over one day after a late practice. Silently standing behind her dad, unsure of what to do with himself as her dad walked in and announced that he would be joining them for dinner. Her mom had smiled from behind the counter and rambled on about something that Gracie Belle had done that day. Gracie Belle was hiding behind her legs, peering out curiously at Tim. 

And that was the start of it. Suddenly Tim quietly became of Taylor Tuesdays. Gracie Belle learned his name and held shy conversations with him over the dinner table. He slowly ingrained himself into the fabric of her family. Pizza on Tuesdays, ping-pong matches afterwards, stopping by to watch game tape, to drop off things, or pick them up. Taking care of Gracie when things got too busy, picking her up the day her car broke down after a late shift, even fixing it for her too. 

Tim certainly had a way of worming his way into her life without her realizing exactly when it was that it had occurred. He’d come to drop off some tape the night that she and Matt broke up. “You okay Jules?” he’d asked, scratching the back of his neck, perplexed at how to handle the situation. He didn’t have the best track record when it came to pretty girls with tears in their eyes, but somehow he’d managed to calm her down and even made her laugh. 

He often wondered if that was the first time that Julie hadn’t looked like “little Taylor” to him anymore. She sure didn’t look like the same Julie Taylor he’d seen on game days, or around town with Saracen. 

Julie had slowly moved on from Matt, and somewhere down the line she realized that she’d become accustomed to having Tim around the house. She’d gotten used to the sound of his voice bouncing off the walls of her home The way her name seemed to glide off his tongue with ease whenever he acknowledged her, a slight tilt of his head and a smile that sent her heart racing. Then there was the day he didn’t come home with her dad, she’d lifted her head ready to inform him that Gracie Belle had named her new teddy bear after him, only to find her dad by himself. 

Gracie’s voice broke through, “Tim?” she asked softly and her dad laughed rolling his eyes. 

“Hmph. Daddy, Gracie, just daddy. Riggins decided to share his charms with someone else tonight.” 

Julie felt her heart tighten, she shook her head lightly trying her best to ignore the small sense of panic at hearing that Tim was out with someone. He wasn’t hers to worry about, and yet dinner that night wasn’t full of the usual snarky banter she’d grown to love having with him. She missed his deep laugh, and the way his eyes would crinkle when he would smile. She wondered who he was with, if he was laughing with her. 

The next day when she came home, she was surprised to see him sprawled out on the floor coloring with Gracie. His hair was pulled back, and he was humming lightly, both of them lying side by side. The soft sound of crayon against paper, Gracie stopped suddenly looking up at him shyly and Julie stood quietly holding her breath as she watched the two of them. 

“Tim?” Gracie let out curiously. 

“What’s up LadyBug?” he responded peering over at the little girl who was staring at him intently. 

“Pizza night?” she asked softly and Tim laughed 

“You missed me, huh?” 

Gracie Belle nodded, squinting up at him. 

“Don’t you worry LadyBug. I won’t be missing anymore of our pizza nights” he finished tapping her nose with his index finger and making grin with his words. “Sides, I doubt I’ll be going on many dates after last night’s train wreck.” 

Gracie had already moved on though, ignoring him as she continued to color her page. 

Julie couldn’t help the grin that appeared on her face and she made her presence known, calling out Gracie’s name. 

“Sissy!” she yelled, jumping up to hug her when she walked into the living room. 

Tim lifted himself off the floor looking down as the sisters had their daily ritual of hugs and kisses. 

“My dad said to tell you that practice was cancelled.” 

He looked over at Julie, eyebrows raised. 

“You really expect me to believe that Jules?” he drawled out as he stretched. Julie bit her lip, her eyes trailing down to the sliver of skin that was revealed when he stood. 

“Mhmm” She mumbled, looking back at Gracie, attempting to hide her blush. 

“Coach never cancels.” He stated bluntly. 

“There was a fight, or something. So he’s punishing them with sprints, something about not deserving to practice if they couldn’t control themselves. I’m not really sure.” she trailed off looking back up at him.

“Huh.”

“Yep.” 

“Well I’ll just-”

“You could stay, you know” she blurted out before she knew what she was saying. 

“Yeah?” he asked, arching his eyebrow at her.

“Yeah, Gracie’s going to be taking her nap soon. And I, I could use the company.” She rambled out quickly, blushing and looking at everything but him. He smirked, sitting down at the couch. 

“All right.” 

Julie turned her head to look at him, nodding curtly, he laughed as she walked away from him to put Gracie down. 

That had been the beginning of their, whatever this was. Julie would study or read, and Tim would watch her while he did anything that would stop him from manhandling the Coach's daughter and getting him fired. Mostly he’d watch television while she worked, but every once in a while he would help her, or make them food, all while observing the way she would wrinkle her nose whenever she didn't understand something. Or how she would laugh whole heartedly when she found something funny. 

He would watch quietly, and sometimes he would fill the silence with his opinion on whatever she was studying. Sometimes he would just talk and she would listen to the soft lull of his deep voice. They began to trade music, films, and books. Always looking to make the other admit that they were right. She would lend him books, and he brought her cd’s to listen to. And on special occasions, they would argue about what movie to watch while Gracie Belle laughed at their bickering. 

The day she received her letter from Boston, she was shaking so hard that Tim had to grab her shoulders to stop her. Looking her in the eyes, he told her that she had nothing to worry about. 

“They’d be complete idiots not to accept you Jules. You’re,” he said softly

Her breathing had slowed down as she realized how close they were. 

“You’re brilliant, and if they don’t see that, then they don’t deserve to have you” he finished. 

Shallow breaths filling the room, and her body felt like a spark ready to ignite. She let out a slow breath and smiled up at him, knowing he was right, and slowly taking a step back before she did something stupid like kiss him. But when she’d opened the letter and saw the congratulations he picked her up and twirled her around, his laugh rumbling through her body and she felt so alive. When he finally set her down again, they both grinned at each other and the world stood still. His scent was overwhelming her and Tim was leaning into her, her heart was pounding and her eyes were scanning his face for any sign that this wasn’t what he wanted. His nose softly bumped her and he had tightened his grip on her waist bringing her closer to him. She smiled into his eyes, letting him know that she wanted this just as much as he did, and suddenly Gracie Belle’s voice broke the moment. The jumped apart as the little girl stumbled into the living room rubbing her eyes. 

“Julie, I’m hungwy.” she yawned

Tim had practically bolted out of the house, and Julie was left with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that this had changed everything. 

Tim missed out on pizza night that week, and when Julie came home early that week, her mom was with Gracie. 

At first she was hurt, and then the irritation began to settle. Who did he think he was? It wasn’t as if she had thrown herself at him. They’d been dancing around each other for months. He’d been the one to pick her up that day, and he was the one who had pulled her closer. And if Gracie hadn’t woken up she was sure he would have kissed her. He couldn’t damn well ignore her for the rest of the year. 

Another week passed, and Julie grew even more frustrated. It seemed like the universe was against her seeing Tim, practices had been running late, she was given an extra shift. Homework had piled up so high she felt like she wasn’t going to see the sky in days. And Gracie had somehow managed to repeatedly get into her room and make a mess of things. Tim himself had found a way to slip out of her reach anytime she felt like she would finally get him alone. 

It hadn’t been easy, and Tim felt like he was going to combust from all of the tension that had been building up. He knew that if he was left alone with her again, there wouldn’t be anything to stop him from doing what he had fantasized about doing ever since that first time she had asked him to stay. She certainly wasn’t making it easy for him, peering up at him when she thought he wasn’t paying attention, accidently brushing her arm against his, or biting her lip whenever she got flustered. Julie had no idea how hard it was for him to stay away, and he was painfully aware. He was reminded by the letter Coach had pinned to refrigerator, exactly why he couldn't act on his feelings. 

There were better things waiting for her than a fling with Tim Riggins. That, and the fact that Coach would kill him if he ever found out exactly what he thought about every time he saw Julie. 

And then Coach asked if he could watch Gracie Belle for a few hours on the weekend. He wanted to take Mrs. Coach out, but Julie was going to see Tyra, and they needed someone to watch Gracie until Julie got back. He had tried to say no, but in the end he’d agreed. He couldn’t sleep the night before. Tossing and turning, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to run away from her anymore. 

Julie was so pent up with frustration that even Tyra noticed it and let her head home early. She drove quickly, huffing every time she hit a red light. This was ending today, she was done with his hiding and ignoring. She parked a little ways from her house, not wanting to give him any room to leave before they could talk. And she let herself in quietly.

But when she walked in she stopped, shocked at the scene before her. Music was playing and there in the middle of the living room was Tim Riggins, dancing with her little sister, singing along and twirling her around making her giggle and shriek. 

His voice warbled on in a smooth tone. “I wannna knooowww Have you everrr seen the rainnn” 

He looked so happy, dancing with a three year old, smiling down at her little face and making Julie’s heart melt. It wasn’t fair. He wasn’t supposed to look adorable and harmless. He wasn’t supposed to just make her forget about the past two and a half weeks of torture he’d put her through by looking like a complete and utter fool in the middle of her living room. 

He was humming now, and Julie noticed that in between the twirling and laughing Gracie had fallen sleep against his chest. She sighed internally as she watched him lightly bounce her in his arms and walk away from her to put Gracie down. 

She made her way over to the stereo, skipping to the next song to see what cd he’d brought with him today. Her eyebrows furled, confused when she didn’t recognize the song. He must have brought a new cd with him. Of course, he decided to listen to Bob Dylan now that he’d chosen to ignore her. She turned around, putting her hands in her pockets waiting for him to come back out. 

His eyes widened when he saw her standing where he had just been, looking like she was ready to rip his head. He stopped at the entrance of the hall, clearing his throat. 

“Jules.” 

“Timothy” she let out impatiently, raising an eyebrow at him. 

‘You’re home early.” he stated, as if she didn’t know that.  
She rolled her eyes at him and he started to move towards the door. 

“Well-”

She cut him and glared up at him, her hand reaching up to poke his chest. 

“You aren’t going anywhere,” she huffed. “You don’t get to run away from me anymore” she breathed out before tugging him down to her, her mouth covering his before he could say anything. 

Her hands traveled up to his neck and she was pressing herself into him. Tim shivered as her fingers threaded into his hair, and her lips pressed against his. She was kissing him softly but urgently, taking her time coaxing him to open up. Her tongue ran lightly across his lips and when he groaned, she smirked into his mouth. 

Suddenly her feet weren't on the ground anymore, and her eyes flew open as Tim lifted her and pressed her against the door. Her legs wrapped themselves around him easily, and his hands came up to hold her face as he kissed her back. They broke for air, but his lips trailed from her mouth to her neck, and Julie gasped when he nipped her neck. Her hands gripped his hair tightly and she arched her neck to give him better access. But suddenly he stopped. His head dropped into the curve of her neck, and his harsh breaths sent shivers down her spine. 

Slowly, she untangled her legs form his waist, trying to catch her breath as he set her down firmly on the ground. 

“That was,” she let out softly and out of breath, her hands on his chest now. He was holding her waist delicately, but he’s put some space in between them now, as he struggled to catch his breath. He has shut his eyes, and Julie wanted nothing more than for him to open them and look at her. 

“Tim?” she asked in a small whisper and he slowly opened his eyes. They were dark and confused, which set Julie on edge. Worried that she’d made a terrible mistake she looked away, her eyes stinging. 

“Damn it Jules” he let out, his voice low and uneven. Her arms fell to her side, leaving his body. And she gulped back the bile she felt creeping up her throat. When is hands left her waist, she cleared her throat and blinked quickly wishing he would leave before she lost it. 

But then his hands were holding her face and he was tilting it up to meet his eyes. They had softened and were looking right into her hurt ones. 

“Give a guy a little warning, will ya?” he said, a smirk filling his face as she squinted up at him in confusion. 

And then his lips were covering hers again, and she knew everything she needed to know.


End file.
